Immathrodis
Immathrodis (Imma-throw-diss) is a professional wrestling predictor, currently signed to Loser Leaves Reddit where he is a former LLR Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion and is serving as the General Manager for the Raw brand. He is best known as one of the Advantage's founding fathers, and one half of the longest reigning LLR Tag Team Champions in history, the Wild Stallions, with his partner and best friend, MrCappie. History Early Life and Training Throdis was a simple man, born and raised in the southern state of Georgia. He grew up watching professional wrestling from a young age. In his teen years, he began his training to one day become a professional predictor. He would gather large groups of friends at his house to watch big WWE events, like WrestleMania. Throdis and his friends would all predict who would win each match as the show went on. Throdis was the score keeper, and would sit throughout the show with his spreadsheets open, marking everyone's points. He often won these prediction challenges and knew that one day, he would make it to the pros. Reddit and r/SquaredCircle In late 2016, Throdis began to use an old Reddit account he had made 3 years prior, to join the online community for WWE SuperCard. Throughout his time on the SuperCard subreddit, Throdis managed to stumble across r/SquaredCircle, where he quickly grew fond of the memes and online wrestling discussion. One evening while browsing through the "New" posts on r/SquaredCircle, Throdis stumbled upon a post for the Loser Leaves Reddit Prediction Challenge - Elimination Chamber 2017 show. He knew then, that his lifetime of training was about to pay off. LLR Debut Throdis quickly browsed through the post to get a feel for how the place ran, and he submitted his predictions. He was quickly responded to by a hungry, young predictor named TheDezoo. Dezoo had been scorned by Corporate Owner, YourBuddyChurch, and demanded that he be given his own Elimination Chamber match, dubbed 'The Dezoo Open Challenge.' Dezoo simply stated "I want you in the first ever Dezoo Open Challenge" and Throdis swiftly accepted the offer. It was then, that Throdis decided to cut his very first promo. Remembering his humble beginnings, Throdis had the following to say. "Years of training and honing my craft have passed me by. I've missed every opportunity that's come my way... But all that's behind me now. I'm making my debut on the big stage inside the Chamber itself. Some would say I was in the right place at the right time. I call it destiny. To the other 5 competitors in the match, I wish you all the best of luck, but I'm putting you on notice. It's Immathrodis' time." Throdis would go on to tie inside the Chamber with fellow prediction up and comer, MrCappie. Church decided that the two fresh competitors would become a tag team and be the first ever challengers for the newly crowned Tag Team Champions at Fastlane. The Advantage Forms and Heel Turn See: The Advantage The night after Elimination Chamber, Throdis was approached by struggling mid-carder SlowbroJJ about forming a faction to claim all of the championships and rule LLR. Throdis jumped on the opportunity and he dubbed the group The Advantage, due to the group's attempt to posses both the "Numbers Advantage" and the "Champion's Advantage" in all their matches. The two of them would recruit 3 more members in the days ahead: Throdis' soon-to-be partner, MrCappie, TheDezoo, and TheFalconArrow. Immathrodis and MrCappie would go on to win the Tag Team Championships from The Best Friends (King-Of-Zing & IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED) at Fastlane and begin the Advantage's conquest for all the gold. That same night, SlowbroJJ would defeat VacantForHOF to enter himself into the Intercontinental Championship match at WrestleMania, and TheFalconArrow would win the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship for a record breaking third time. The group would continue their dominance through WrestleMania with Throdis and Cappie retaining against NXT Tag Team Battle Royal winners, VacantForHOF & YourBuddyChurch. SlowbroJJ won a 6-Pack Challenge for the Intercontinental Championship and Dezoo won a Fatal 5-Way match for the United States Championship. For a few hours, the group had accomplished what they set out to do just two months prior. Win all the gold. However, in the main event, TheFalconArrow would lose the Undisputed Championship to the_gift_of_g2j in what would be G2J's retirement match. The loss from Falcon would be the beginning of the end for Falcon's tenure with the Advantage. The Wild Stallions See: The Wild Stallions The Raw After Mania, saw Immathrodis and MrCappie come out to address the crowd with a little more pep in their step. They cut a promo that night putting everyone on notice, and making sure everyone heard. They were here to put the infantile Tag Team Division on the map. The duo dubbed themselves the Wild Stallions and would go on to have great success as a team team, earning accomplishments such as: The Longest Reining Tag Team Champions of all Time, Most Tag Team Championship Reigns, and Most Successful Defenses of the Tag Team Championships. Solo Attempts and Rivalry with Bullet In the weeks following WrestleMania, Vacant would reveal that he had begun training LLR News Reporter, TheBulletWithaName, to predict in LLR. SlowbroJJ had recently taken Throdis under his wing as his protege, and Throdis quickly took a strong disliking to Bullet. He challenged Bullet to a match at Payback and Church booked it, declaring that the winner would go on to challenge for the vacated Intercontinental Championship at Backlash. Throdis would win the match and go on to face LMonkA7X for the Intercontinental Championship, in what was Throdis' first singles Championship Opportunity. Backlash was shaping up to be a long night for Immathrodis, as he was booked in 3 matches. The Intercontinental Championship match, his Tag Team Championship defense, and a Money in the Bank Qualifier against his own tag team partner, MrCappie. That night, Throdis would suffer his first and second loss at the hands of Monk and Cappie. These losses would haunt Throdis for months as he stepped back, and refrained from singles competition for some time afterward. LLR Civil War: The Advantage vs The Contingency At Backlash, VacantForHOF attacked Throdis' friend and stable-mate, TheDezoo after the United States Championship match, putting Dezoo through the announce table with his own finisher. Later that night, IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED interrupted the aftermath of the main event Undisputed Heavyweight Title match between SlowbroJJ and TheFalconArrow. OMB for a moment appeared to be siding with JJ and joining the Advantage, however he quickly turned on JJ and brutally beat down the Advantage leader alongside Falcon. This sparked an outrage from The Advantage, Immathrodis specifically. Over the days to follow, Throdis would demand a 4 on 4 match for Extreme Rules. Church granted the match and the opposing group (made up of Vacant, Falcon, OMB, and Bullet) became known as the Contingency. The two warring sides began to pick up support from the various predictors in LLR, and the company quickly became a war zone. At Extreme Rules, the Advantage revealed it's two newest members. The first being King-Of-Zing who answered an Open Challenge from Bahamas is Relevant to any member of the Advantage. The second reveal happened in the main event 8 Man Extreme Rules Elimination Tag Match. The final two members of each team were SlowbroJJ standing against his bitter rival VacantForHOF. LMonkA7X interfered and cost the Contingency the match. The 5* (Star) Machines Throughout the Summer of 2017, The Wild Stallions and The 5* Machines faced off numerous times for the Tag Team Championships. The Machines won the NXT Tag Team Battle Royal at TakeOver Chicago to earn a title shot at Backlash. The Stallions successfully retained. The following month at Extreme Rules, the Machines had gotten themselves a rematch and the Stallions suffered their first loss as a team and lost the Tag Team Titles. However, the Stallions turned around and won their titles back 14 days later at Money in the Bank and won the rematch at Great Balls of Fire. The Remnant See: The Remnant At Battleground 2017, Throdis accompanied the rest of the Advantage out to the ring after the Fatal 4-Way Number One Contender's match, featuring both Dezoo and SlowbroJJ. Neither man won the match, but JJ was taking it hard. Things began to get tense and just moments later, the other 4 Advantage members beat JJ into unconsciousness. Throdis delivered the final blow with his Superkick, and the group stood over JJ, performing a group 'too sweet'. Two nights later on Smackdown, the group came down to address their recent actions. They ran down SlowbroJJ, before turning their attention to Dezoo. The men pretended to be talking Dezoo up for a moment, only to lay him out much the same way they had just done to JJ. Monk, Cappie, and Throdis choked Dezoo into unconsciousness before Throdis declared the infamous words. "The Advantage is dead... We are The Remnant." Since then, Dezoo and JJ formed a new group called Evolution with the_gift_of_g2j and TheCivilizedGamer. The Remnant and Evolution have been going back and forth in the recent weeks leading up to SummerSlam. G2J and Throdis faced off during the G1 Climax tournament, with Gamer running interference, handing Throdis his only loss in Block B. During the G1, Throdis' partner MrCappie went on hiatus, leaving a number of spots open. The Tag Team Championships became defended under the Freebird Rule midway though the Stallions' 2nd reign, with Monk becoming champion as well. The Remnant was shaken after Cappie's departure and planned on announcing their own hiatus from in-ring competition. However, before they could make the announcement, TheFalconArrow came to their aid and announced himself as the new 3rd Man for the Remnant. Raw GM, World Heavyweight Champion, and Face Turn At Summerslam, The Remnant lost the tag team titles, and came 2nd place in the Faction Warfare match. However, Throdis won both singles matches, becoming the Raw General Manager and Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion in the same night, turning face for the first time since his debut in the process. The next night, Throdis announced that the Wild Stallions would be retiring from Tag Team Competition. Throdis would go on to lose the World Championship in his first defense against MrCappie at Destruction in Fukushima. In Predicting Entrance Themes: * Got'em V.2 by TheDezoo (used as part of The Advantage) | Feb. 2017 - July 2017 * Fearless'' by For Today''' (used as part of The Remnant) | July 2017 - Present * You're Go Far Kid by The Offspring (Solo Entrance) | August 2017 - January 2018 * Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria (Used as a part of the Wild Stallions) | October 2017 * Mambo No. 5 by Lou Bega (Used as King Throdis) | January 2018 - Present Nicknames: * "The Advantageous Loudmouth" * "One-half of the Best Team on God's Green" * "The Sharpshooter" * "Mr. Raw GM" Moves: Finishers * "The Headshot" (Superkick) -- Feb. 2017 - Present Signatures * More Superkicks -- Feb. 2017 - Present Championships and Accomplishments '''Championships':' * LLR Tag Team Champion (3 times) - (2 w/MrCappie), (1 w/TheCivilizedGamer) * LLR Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * LLR Hardcore Champion (1 time) '''Other Accomplishments:' * Inaugural Dezoo Open Challenge Co-Winner (Elimination Chamber 2017) * G1 Climax 2017 Runner-Up * World Tag League 2017 - w/TheCivilizedGamer * King of the Ring 2017 * Faction Warfare: Survivor Series 2017 - w/ The Remnant Category:The Advantage Category:The Remnant Category:Predictor Category:Immathrodis